Forum:Related Medarots template
Well, I'm thinking that the related Medarots section on each Medarot page could maybe use some work... The Navbox-Type template was originally only intended to show Medarots with the exact same type, and anything besides that goes in a bullet list. There are a couple of large groups of Medarots that would look a whole lot better as a table though, like the ones based on the zodiac and planets. :/ Should we just make separate templates for those, like with the KBT and KWG types? I was also thinking of adding broader categories, like for bird or bug type Medarots, but I'm not sure how I'd set it up... I'd like to link to as many related Medarots as possible, but not so much that it clutters things up. >_> What do you guys think? I'm also open to suggestions for changing the design of the template. D: ~ Kimbles 22:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think we can start doing something with the Planet and Zodiac medarots, and then we can move on. About the broader categories, I'm unsure but we could actually try something...--SoujiroElric 23:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree on starting with the Meda-OOO series of planets and the Zodiacs (Am I wrong, or are there two different sets of those?). Other than that there definitely should be a wider eligibility range, so that things like Dreiguous can go in the list of things they're clearly related to, and maybe so that the Doguus and Haniwas and KakooMoai and Shell Cushion can all be coindexed with each other. As far as actual design, something like the KBT/KWG boxes would probably be fine, just with a descriptive word instead of a three-letter code at the top. The Golux 23:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I based it on the system they use on Medadictionary where they have a small table listing the same-type Medarots, and another small table listing the other related Medarots with a comment explaining why. :/ I guess we could combine both into the navbox-type template if we added a space for a comment, which would also make it wider. How does that sound...? :And yeah, there are actually 2 sets of Medarots based on the zodiac, one in R and one in navi. Plus R also has a set based on the chinese zodiac animals. D: Besides those and the planets, are there any other groups that you think deserve their own template? ~ Kimbles 17:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :: The Trumps (First Ace, Ganking, Mayqueen, and Jackal) should obviously be listed with each other. Probably the Elemental Series from 2/Core as well (Earthkrono, Flametisara, Windcecil, Aquacrown). Other sets like that should be done if they exist in other games; I don't really have reference outside of 2. Keeping the list of Related things with different series separate from a list of things with the same series makes sense too, though most things don't have both. The Golux 19:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm, I was thinking of only making separate templates for things with enough Medarots that the template would require multiple columns (like the KBT/KWG ones), since that would be difficult to do in a changeable template. >_< For things with 4 or so Medarots, we could make something like "Navbox-Theme" that you fill in on the page. Ehh. :::I guess for Navbox-type as well, we could make it focus on the motif rather than the model number, so that it says "Jewel beetle-type Medarots" instead of specifically MWB-types. That complicates things a bit more, though. :/ ~ Kimbles 19:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess we could just use a modified version of the Navbox-type for most things. Like, Or something, maybe with an added column to note them as Trump Joker/Ace, Trump King, Trump Queen, and Trump Jack. The Golux 20:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums